


【冬兵x你】Death Love&Robot（pwp一发短发情）

by WendyFK



Category: Bucky - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Summary: 你爱潮湿的地下室、爱无温的机械、爱酒精尼古丁和冷冰冰肉体带来的灼热快感。而你不爱巴基巴恩斯，只爱冬日战士。





	【冬兵x你】Death Love&Robot（pwp一发短发情）

冬兵死了。

就死在安全屋的地下室，那个你们偷租不剩半月时限，目的只为用来做爱的布鲁克林贫民窟。

暗黄色日照灯将地板压的很低，低到你的胃液从腹部逆流翻涌着溢出喉腔，再硬生生忍着刀割的疼痛拼命咽下口腔内咬出的血液。

鲜甜、又冰冷。尝起来和冬日战士一模一样。

而他现在就躺在那把用来稳定情绪的铁电椅上，嘴唇的血色逐渐退却。那是你从九头蛇基地偷出来的。作为冬兵的专属机械师，你负责手臂的维护以及资产的日常管理。所以偷走洗脑装置的核心技术不过是日渐潜伏的结果。

九头蛇还没发现他们的武器已经死去，如此平凡的死在一张铁椅上，甚至神情安详带着些许春日的倦意。看起来就像平日输营养液睡着了一样。

你看着他，看着熟悉的性伴侣、武器、九头蛇的资产。电磁波间歇发出滴滴的警告，他枕边是刺眼的红色记事本。上面挤满了那些名字，那些让他夜不能寐、咆哮着惊醒的往日任务。

你确信自己是爱他的，不然也不会荒唐的答应冬兵渴望自杀的请求。

地下室的空气浑浊压抑，仔细嗅上一口满是雨后湿润的老旧味，积满灰尘的油墨报纸散落在地。你忽然想起冬日战士赤裸胸膛压下的片刻漆黑、你想起他滚烫阴茎推入体内的饱涨感、想起这儿每一块地方都曾被你们簇拥着翻滚过。想起冬兵用浓浓沙哑的俄语说———

“ 帮助我。”

杀戮机器需要定点维修，冬兵也不例外。金属假片成完美规律的组合在一起，银色粼粼泛着寒光。与肉体相连的部分难看的宛如爆炸波澜，剜过猩红血色，散落星星点点在胸肌与皮肤。你曾不怕死的用舌尖去舔那些相连的伤口，换来冬兵更加暴躁毫不怜惜的操弄。

作为机械师，九头蛇并没有要求你提供另一种服务。但冬兵倒也不是不近人情的不清醒，只是做爱的时候猛烈无章法的血腥味快感让你窒息。

而面对冬日战士，你就像个欠操的婊子，因为潮湿的地下室让人肠胃蠕动发胀、滚烫的烈酒尼古丁灼烧食道和鼻腔黏膜、而冬兵是炼狱里粗暴注入的凛冬。绿瞳撕扯灵魂，将最深处的欲望在纯白彻骨的世界透析的一干二净。

他通常不说话。用拿枪的右手指茧剜过皮肤，强硬的分开你大腿，将人摁贴在墙壁边缘。你们从不接吻或是情人间的温存，他直直的挺身操入，金属臂膀凹下弹孔的伤痕，泠冽寒意从微卷的黑发稍袭来。而硝烟和鲜血让肾上腺素随着士兵公狗腰的摆动极速飙升，达到一个不可思议的高度，接着在沉闷的低吼重重落下。

冬兵当真是无情的凶兽，每一场性爱都好似一场隐忍七十年的发泄。

上膛的子弹、血迹斑斑的短刀、干涸结块的精斑、敏感立起的乳头、细微摩擦而骤变的氛围。结束任务后的士兵腾腾杀气未消，便单臂扯裂你的底裙，强势急迫的仿佛失去了什么，又迫切需要得到些什么。

“ 帮助我——”

“ 找回他——”

可你只爱冬日战士，不爱巴基巴恩斯。

而或者说，你变态的爱那台锻造出来的杀人机器、爱那冷冰冰的机械臂、爱士兵带来死亡临近的压迫感。你甚至沉沦于他带着面罩上你。

单调鸣长的机械单音刺耳的在狭小的空间里徘徊，一遍遍在你好不容易忍住的胃里来回翻搅，而那些被翻烂的资料匆忙来回奔波于你脑内。

冬日战士、1945、手臂、巴恩斯、列车、洗脑....

和九头蛇一样，你们贪婪的从他身上掠夺，吸取。可冬兵终究不是完美演绎法则的机器，悲哀的是他连死亡也无法自我控制。

他甚至只能凭借着不甚清晰的记忆在被洗脑前向你发出自杀允许信号。向你这个可悲的，唯一在乎这个世界是否需要冬日战士存在的人。

而你最终答应了———

消去他脑海里那段代码的确耗费了你不少时间，  
可结果是成功的。人类的体温一点点从冬兵身上褪去，你抚摸他的脸庞，最后的吻向冬日战士眼角。落下一个从未成真的感情，烈酒咸涩的口感蔓延口腔。错误的一切终于化成灰色烟云，浅浅淡淡的被呼吸吹散。

“ 死亡时间——”

你的身体不自主的战栗，尾音发颤，跌跌撞撞才将完整的语句吐出。胸膛的心脏却是被冰勺彻底挖去一块，与之而来的是猛烈撞击的震动。

是冰川死亡后的融水瀑布、是宿醉后的午夜梦醒  
.......那双死去的碧绿瞳孔，缓慢的再度睁开。

可你知道，你彻底失去了你的冬日战士。

“ 欢迎回来，巴基巴恩斯中士。”


End file.
